Le chien de Pavlov
by Frudule
Summary: RonDraco POV Ron Mes chien me comparent à un chien de Pavlov.... Mais Draco, lui, me fait tourner en bourrique !
1. Rencontre avec le chien

Un petit os pour répondre au défi "animaux" de la communauté roux attitude.

Titre : Le chien de Pavlov  
Rating : T  
Pairing : Ron/Draco, Hermione/Krum et Harry/Ginny  
Genre : Pleins de bons sentiments et point de vue de Ron, évidemment.  
Nombre de mots : 2309

* * *

« Ron, tu me fais penser au chien de Pavlov… »

Je regarde Hermione avec des yeux ronds. Assise en face de moi, elle a parlé sans même relever le nez de son grimoire. Mais d'abord pourquoi faut-elle qu'elle emmène toujours ses livres n'importe où, jusque dans les bars ?

« C'est qui Pavlov ? C'est un ami de ton Vickie chéri? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant sur le fait que je suis qu'un imbécile ignorant et marmonne aussi deux trois mots sur ce surnom ridicule que je ne cesse d'employer pour son amoureux alors qu'elle me l'a strictement interdit.

J'aime pas quand on dit que je suis stupide. C'est vrai quoi, si j'ai réussi à devenir auror, c'est quand même que je sais utiliser mon cerveau ! Non c'est vrai, quoi… Et puis, je suis bon aux échecs… Enfin, voilà, je veux dire... Hum.

La bonne nouvelle c'est que Ginny et Harry de l'autre côté de la table ne semblent pas plus éclairés que moi. Donc ça vient bien d'elle et de ses références bulgares à la noix !

« Ronald et Ginevra Weasley, que vous ne compreniez pas, passe encore… Mais toi Harry je suis déçue ! Pavlov était tout de même un grand scientifique du début du siècle ! »

Le brun se plonge dans sa bièreaubeurre et fait des bulles pour toute réponse. Ma sœur en rigole et moi, je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi elle me compare à un chien de moldu.

« Pour ses études sur la digestion » reprend la demoiselle en prenant son petit air de professeur sévère « Pavlov utilisait des chiens pour récupérer leur salive.   
- Tu veux dire que Ron bave beaucoup ?  
- Ou qu'on l'utilise en secret pour récupérer sa salive ? »

Mon ex-meilleur ami, je viens de décider à l'instant de le bouter de sa place de leader, et ma traîtresse de sœur se foutent de moi et de mon rougissement avec allégresse. Même Hermione se permet de sourire alors qu'ils viennent de casser son discours théorique et pourtant, Merlin sait qu'elle aime pas ça !

« Non, ce n'est pas vraiment à cela que je pensais… » Contredit cette dernière avec ironie.

Encore heureux !

« La meilleure façon de récupérer des échantillons de salive était encore de présenter de la nourriture au chien, pensa Pavlov. Mais après plusieurs jours il se rendit compte que le chien bavait avant même qu'il lui apporte sa gamelle, juste en entendant ces pas approcher!  
- Alors là je te suis ! » Ginny bondit sur son siège « Ron aussi salive avant même d'avoir son assiette ! Rien qu'à l'idée de manger, il est dans tous ses états ! »

Je proteste vigoureusement d'un « hé ! » bien senti mais ils rigolent encore plus, les abjects.

« Ben quoi ! C'est normal que j'ai faim quand je suis à table, non !   
- Ce que Ginny et Hermione veulent dire, je crois » Harry remet ses lunettes en place sous mon regard contrarié « C'est que tu réagis pas seulement comme ça une fois à table… Il suffit qu'on te fasse penser à la nourriture… En parlant de cookies par exemple…  
- De chocogrenouilles…  
- De scones…  
- De pudding…  
- De tarte à la mélasse…   
- De dragées surprises…  
- De sorbets citrons…  
- BON CA VA J'AI COMPRIS ! »

Par tous les grands mages de ce monde, ils ont complètement raisons… J'ai faim, moi maintenant…

« A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas non plus à cela. »

Sous ses bouclettes, mon amie fait durer le suspens et je me demande bien à quoi j'aurais encore droit comme taquineries…

« Pavlov, intrigué, réitéra l'expérience avec un second chien. Cette fois, avant de le nourrir, il agitait toujours une clochette. Au bout de quelques jours, il se rendit compte que le seul son de la cloche le faisait baver !  
- C'est parce qu'il comprenait qu'il serait nourri après… » Dis-je, maussade.

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent de l'éclat de la révélation scientifique.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Un tintement n'a rien à voir avec l'idée de nourriture ! Pourtant le chien l'avait assimilé comme tel ! Il était conditionné ! »

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur, de même que ma cadette. La survivant, lui, se frotte le menton en une réflexion profonde. Il dit avec hésitation :

« Il y a pas une histoire de guerre avec ça ?  
- Tout à fait ! Pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, il paraîtrait que les Russes avaient utilisé ce conditionnement si spécial d'une manière ingénieuse… Il avait pris l'habitude de nourrir les chiens sous des tanks, vous savez, les chars militaires, comme la miniature que mon père a donnée au vôtre ! »

J'acquiesce, me souvenant du jouet qui orne maintenant la cheminée du Terrier et repensant aux regards énamourés que mon père ne cesse de jeter à ce petit bout de métal.

« Lorsque les Allemands sont arrivés pour attaquer avec leurs chars, les Russes ont lâché les chiens qui étaient munis de bombes sur leurs dos… Les bêtes se sont précipités sous les blindés ennemis dans l'espoir de trouver de la nourriture… Et les Russes n'ont plus eu qu'à faire sauter les explosifs pour détruire les troupes adverses !  
- Pauvres bêtes ! »

Ma sœur est scandalisée, la bouche grande ouverte. Pour ma part, je suis complètement noyé avec l'image de ma personne courant sous un engin moldu avec un truc encore plus moldu sur le dos et tout qui finit en atroce bouillie.

« Euh… Hermione, je comprends pas là…  
- Ce n'est qu'un exemple. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que toi aussi tu es conditionné pour réagir spécialement … »

Je hausse les épaules et heureusement, la discussion en reste là.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, une personne que j'attendais fit son apparition dans la taverne. C'est le rituel, tous les soirs après le travail je bois un coup avec mes amis puis il arrive. Souvent, je les laisse pour m'en aller avec lui.

Dés que la cloche de la porte retentit, je me retourne pour vérifier que c'est bien lui et je ne suis pas du tout mais du tout déçu… Hum, je sens déjà ma température s'élever de quelques degrés...

Svelte, blond, de la neige plein sa cape et des iris gris à faire congeler un phœnix instantanément, Draco Malefoy avait toujours des entrées remarquées. Il scruta l'horizon de la salle et son regard s'arrête sur notre tablée.

Ginny lui fait un salut chaleureux de la main et Hermione, un petit sourire. Il y répond d'un très discret signe de tête. Harry, qui n'avait jamais pu le supporter malgré toutes les années qui s'étaient écoulées, grince des dents et le blond se laisse alors aller à une de ses fameuses mimiques hautaines en voyant cela.

Puis il me regarde moi, droit dans les yeux, de toute l'intensité de ses yeux pâles. Gloups… Je sens que mon teint vient de passer au plus beau vermillon. Mais je ne bouge pas. Il me finit par me faire un signe du menton m'incitant à le rejoindre et je me lève précipitamment.

« Bon, ben, salut, à demain ! »

Mes amis me répondent alors à l'unisson, ils sont habitués, ça les choquent plus. Pourtant je trouve que notre brunette a un drôle de sourire très satisfait….

Je ne fais pas deux pas que je les entends tous exploser de rire.

Et Merliiinnn… Je viens de réaliser pourquoi Hermione avait expliqué tout cela… Je quitte rapidement la salle sous les éclats moqueurs, sans relever la tête des épaules.

« Alors ma belette, on se fait embêter par ses amis ? »

On vient juste de sortir, même pas le temps de fermer mon manteau qu'il se colle à moi avec le visage de quelqu'un qui a envie de chercher les ennuis.

« Je suis pas ta belette. Et encore moins ton CHIEN ! »

Les coins de sa bouche se relèvent de façon très espiègle et il glisse ses mains contre mon dos.

« Dommage… Pourtant j'aime bien te caresser… »

Rhaaa… Fallait-il que je sois le seul au monde à avoir un petit ami aussi habile et pervers… Ca marche vraiment à tous les coups avec moi… Mais pas cette fois ! Je suis un être humain, je me laisse pas dresser ! Je suis parfaitement libre ! Je réagis même pas ! Ca me fait rien du tout qu'il me griffe doucement à travers ma chemise, nooon… Et puis j'en ai rien à faire s'il prend doucement le temps de descendre vers mon postérieur… Ces frissons, c'est juste parce qu'on est dehors… En tous cas, c'est pas parce qu'il tend ses lèvres blanchies par le froid, langoureusement entrouvertes, en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds que je vais vouloir l'embrasser… Qu'est-ce qu'il croit… Ca fonctionne pas… Je suis pas un chien de Pablo, moi…

« Tu me fais la tête ? »

Il fait la moue maintenant… Par la puissante épée de Godric, j'adore cette tête d'enfant mécontent qu'il a ! Heureusement, j'ai pas du tout envie de lui rouler un patin à l'instant présent. Parce que je suis pas conditionné, moi, Ronald Weasley !

« Me dis pas que c'est encore cette histoire ! On en a déjà parlé ! Je ne veux pas habiter avec toi ! On est très bien comme ça, non ? On se voit presque tous les soirs ! Qu'est-ce que ça nous apporterait de plus si on emménageait ensemble ? »

Je réponds pas. C'est pas à ça que je pense. Je mets mes bras autour de sa tête et je colle mon front au sien. Je souris. Je suis bien avec lui, c'est un peu dur qu'il ne désire pas qu'on aille plus loin que le charnel dans notre couple mais j'ai fini par l'admettre.

J'ai accepté car ça me fait trop peur l'idée qu'il ne veuille plus du tout de moi. J'ai peur qu'il me rejette, oui… Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui… En fait j'ai vraiment peur de l'emprise qu'il peut avoir sur moi…

Je me rapproche un peu plus et je caresse ma joue contre la sienne. Je sens ses doigts qui s'agrippent à mes côtes. J'égrène des petits baisers depuis cet endroit qu'il aime tant, entre le lobe de son oreille et le début de sa mâchoire, puis je remonte lentement vers le coin de sa bouche.

Peut-être que je suis un peu conditionné quand même. Suffit qu'il est l'air de m'en vouloir rien qu'un peu et je m'accroche à lui, désespérément. Je suis pitoyable… Comment pourrait-on tomber amoureux de moi…

J'en perds mon sourire et mon envie de l'embrasser. Je m'écarte.

Il rouvre les yeux et j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont un peu tristes. Mais je ne sais pas, je ne vois pas très bien avec toute cette neige qui tourbillonne.

Je me retire en détournant le visage mais il resserre aussitôt ses bras pour me retenir. Je le regarde. Il se lève à nouveau et attrape ma lèvre inférieure un peu violemment avec ses dents. Il passe sa langue chaude dessus puis se met à la suçoter.

Ca non plus, je peux pas y résister…

Je l'embrasse sans ménagement, je force même la barrière de ses lèvres… Je le dévore presque, bien décidé à explorer tous les recoins de cette bouche aimée. Ma langue caresse la sienne avec désir et j'ai de plus en plus chaud malgré le blizzard. Et je me colle à lui, mon bassin contre le sien, avec une passion non cachée… Je me frotte contre son corps, j'ondule si prés de lui d'une manière tout à fait outrageuse, histoire d'en profiter un maximum avant que… que… Parce que ça doit bien finir un jour, non ? Combien de temps je pourrais rester dépendant de lui comme ça ?

« Ron… »

Il gémit dans son baiser et j'ai encore plus envie de lui. Je veux pas le laisser parler, je veux encore de sa langue, de la chaleur de sa bouche et de ses mains pressées contre moi.

Il finit par me repousser mais je regrette pas, j'ai là une vision sublime. Ses cheveux blonds sont décoiffés par mes soins, ses yeux brillent et une trace rose barre son nez. Il a le souffle court. Pas de doute, je viens d'exciter Draco Malefoy. J'en suis très fier.

« D'accord, t'as gagné…  
- Hein ?  
- Je veux bien vivre avec toi… »

J'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Comment j'ai réussi cela ? Non, pas possible, je le crois pas du tout.

« C'est vrai ?  
- Oui.  
- Vrai de vrai ?  
- Oui !  
- Tu le regretteras pas ?  
- Non…  
- Jamais ?  
- NON A LA FIN ! »

Je suis si heureux ! Je le fais tourner dans mes bras, je sais qu'il déteste, qu'il proteste déjà mais je m'en fous ! Je ris et je ris encore, il veut bien de moi et pour longtemps encore !

« Lâche-moi, belette de malheur ! »

Cette fois j'arrête mon jeu mais je le garde encore prés de moi pour un autre baiser très chaud où je me permets de masser ses petites fesses avec délectation…

Il me regarde d'un air un peu énervé comme lorsqu'il perd et commence à s'éloigner. Sans se retourner, il me lance d'un ton qui se veut détaché :

« Bon, on rentre avant qu'il y ait un viol dans la neige ? »

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je réponde à ça… Je m'approche de lui, l'enserre par derrière en glissant mes mains dans ses poches. Ma bouche s'approche de son oreille et je susurre un très sensuel :

« Ouarf ouarf… »


	2. Le chien est content

Note de l'auteur :

Oh, diantre! Une suite! Incroyable! Ben oui, c'était pas prévu mais comme cette fic a eu son petit succès auprès de mes amis, je poursuis donc. Et ce n'est pas fini... Donc, un peu plus de Ron, de ses amis taquins, de sa relation avec Draco ... :)

On se retrouve en bas les lecteurs!

* * *

Je sais, je ne devrais pas afficher ce sourire idiot sur mon visage.

Déjà il me donne un air incontestablement niais et cette seule raison devrait suffire ! Mais en plus, tout le monde me regarde avec un air suspicieux, comme si j'avais gagné à la loterie magique ! Tiens, le patron du bar, que je vois pourtant tous les soirs, vient de renifler bizarrement à ma commande de bièreaubeurre… Mais après tout, je m'en fous ! Rien à faire ! Personne n'arrivera à gâcher ma bonne humeur ! Lalala ! Hop, je saute sur la banquette à côté des filles ! Je suis CONTENT !

« Non mais regarde-moi cette tête… Faut croire que le toutou a été gâté hier soir… »

Et ce ne sont pas les remarques perfides de ma sœur qui vont me ruiner le moral ! Je m'assois un peu plus convenablement à notre table en prenant mon air détaché, serein, zen, en accord avec la nature.

« C'est fou, je pensais que lorsque les chiens étaient satisfaits, ils remuaient la queue. Faut croire que la procédure inverse marche aussi !

- Ginny ! »

Bon, pour le côté indifférent, on repassera. Mais depuis quand ma cadette a ce genre de langage, hein ? C'est maman qui serait ravie d'entendre ça !

« Il a raison, Ginny. »

De l'autre côté de la table, Hermione baisse soudainement son livre et ça me fait un choc. Je me rends compte que j'ai un peu tendance à confondre la tête de mon amie avec une reliure, dernièrement.

« C'était vulgaire. Mais comme Harry vient lui aussi d'arriver… » Elle fait signe au brun qui vient de passer le seuil de la taverne « …On va bientôt tous savoir ce qui met notre expérience de Pavlov de si bonne humeur. N'est-ce pas Ron ? »

Quoi, qu'est-ce qui leur dit que je vais leur dire ? Hein ? Je pourrais tout garder pour moi, rien que pour les faire râler ! Tout à fait ! Rien que pour me traiter comme une bête de laboratoire ! « Un chien de Pavlov » ! Je pourrais me murer dans le silence, à jamais !

…

…

D'accord, j'ai vraiment très envie de leur dire. Mais je pourrais me taire, si je voulais !

« Salut la compagnie ! Viens là toi ! »

Harry s'écrase sur la banquette avec encore moins d'élégance que moi et va embrasser sa rouquine à pleine bouche. Il a de la chance qu'ils soient mariés tous les deux. Parce que sinon, il y aurait de la répression. Non, mais.

« Ca va, Hermione ? » Demande-t-il une fois le baiser terminé, de la buée plein les carreaux.

La couverture du bouquin à nouveau dressée devant son visage confirme par un hochement. Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à penser que notre brunette a une face rectangulaire en cuir.

« Et toi, Ron ? Oh Merlin, c'est quoi cette tête ! »

Ben quoi ? On a pas droit d'être heureux sur cette planète ?

« Les Canons de Chudley ont gagné ou quoi ?

- Euh non… Mais ils étaient pas loin, ils ont seulement perdu de cinquante points…

- Attends, tu veux dire que les canons se sont fait écraser et tu es quand même radieux comme un Gilderoy Lockhart en promotion ? »

Ginny émet un sifflement admiratif, mon meilleur ami nettoie ses lunettes avec une moue dubitative et Hermione range son livre. Oups. Là, l'heure est grave.

« Bon Ron, tu nous l'annonces, cette bonne nouvelle ?

- Et bien…

- Allez !

- En fait… C'est Draco… »

Harry lance un juron particulièrement salé qui m'interrompt net. Puis il se jette sur sa bière comme pour noyer le mot dedans, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Malgré cette retraite rapide, il écope quand même d'un coup de coude de la part de sa femme.

Moi, je ne me vexe pas. Je sais bien qu'il ne l'aime pas trop, Draco… Et qu'il aime encore moins que mon bonheur puisse dépendre de lui… Enfin ça, c'est Hermione qui me l'a expliqué. J'espère juste que l'un et l'autre finiront par s'habituer à leurs présences respectives... De toutes façons, maintenant il y a plus le choix !

« On va habiter ensemble. »

Ca y est, le mot est lâché et je suis… affreusement content ! Je suis sûr que je rougis même !

Hermione et Ginny s'extasient comme seules des filles peuvent le faire mais Harry évite de me regarder dans les yeux.

« Alors raconte ! Comment ça s'est passé ? C'est lui qui te l'a demandé ?

- En fait, hier soir, je faisais un peu la tête… Il a crû que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait toujours pas habiter avec moi… Alors que j'étais juste vexé que vous me compariez à un chien de Pavlov ! »

Je lance un regard meurtrier mais ils me retournent des visages angéliques, les affreux.

« Tu veux dire que Draco a cédé à ta bouderie ? Qui l'eut crû !

- Mais je lui ai dit que je ne pensais pas à ça ! Je sais pas, il a pas dû me croire… En tous cas, il a dit qu'il voulait vivre avec moi. »

Je fais une petite pause pour le style avant de rajouter :

« Et pour longtemps. »

Merlin… Je suis content, heureux, comblé, ravi et encore plein d'autres choses où le vocabulaire me manque ! Je suis sûr que personne n'a jamais souri autant à un verre de bièreaubeurre. Même de qualité premium !

Je devrais peut-être me restreindre un peu dans mon bonheur, Mione a l'air un peu trop émue, il manquerait plus qu'elle pleure.

« Tu dis rien, Harry ? »

Je sais qu'il n'a aucune raison de se réjouir mais… Son avis compte beaucoup pour moi quand même…

« C'est juste que… Je suis plutôt surpris. »

Il lève des yeux très graves vers moi

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il… Enfin… »

Il repose son verre, l'air gêné et continue un ton plus bas.

« Je pensais pas qu'il voulait quelque chose de sérieux. Qu'il était juste avec toi pour… »

Il fait des moulinets avec les mains qui sont sensés être explicatifs. Je lève un sourcil, perplexe. Va-t-il arriver à sortir le bon mot ?

« Enfin pour… »

Harry s'enfonce dans son embarras et fait encore plus de moulinets. Il me fait un peu pitié à agiter désespérément ses mains comme ça. Je crois que je vais l'aider.

« Pour…

- Pour la souplesse de mes poignets ? »

Huhuhu… Je sais, je sais, je suis un dieu de la blague. Bon d'accord, je suis tout seul à rire, mais ils n'ont vraiment aucun humour, mes amis !

« Non Ron, bordel ! Je ne veux surtout pas savoir ce que vous faites avec vos poignets ! Je veux juste te dire que…J'ai dû me tromper sur son compte finalement… Draco est peut-être mieux que je ne le pensais… Enfin, je ne dis pas que ça me réjouit beaucoup que tu sois avec lui mais… » Harry me fait un petit sourire « C'est bien. Ouais, c'est bien. »

Ca y est, Hermione pleure.

Pas moi, heureusement.

Si les Canons avaient gagné, je dis pas. Mais là, je fais encore bonne figure.

Ginny, en bonne fille de sa mère, me pose LA question :

« Du coup, vous allez habiter où ? Vous en avez parlé ?

- Pas trop…

- Trop occupés, j'imagine ! » Conclut-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

Ne pas repenser à hier soir, ne pas repenser… Héhéhé… Ah, trop tard.

Harry a un soudain geste de recul sur son siège. Il forme une croix avec ses index comme les moldus devant les vampires et s'écrie :

« Merlin, je croyais être mauvais en occlumencie mais Ron, toi, tu bats tous les records : ôte cet air lubrique de ton visage ! Maintenant !

- Mais je n'ai pas d'air lubrique du tout ! »

Mais ils vont arrêter de se marrer, ouais ! Rha ! J'ai les oreilles qui chauffent !

« Tss, heureusement que tu as laissé tomber la carrière d'Auror. Remarque, j'aurais paru plus calme à côté de toi ! J'aurais été l'homme de glace ! Je ne me serais pas fait épingler tous les quatre matins pour « comportement excessif » !

- Mouais…»

Et voilà, c'est plus fort que moi, je me mets à bouder…

« Heureusement que j'ai laissé tomber la carrière d'Auror », mes fesses, oui ! Ronald, dernier garçon pas particulièrement éclairé de la méritante famille Weasley qui parvient à finir l'Académie d'Auror… Qui fait pleurer sa mère de joie… Qui fait honneur à ses anciens profs… A sa meilleure amie qui a passé tant de temps à le faire réviser… Et qui envoie tout en l'air avant de passer sa première mission !

Brillant ! Foutrement brillant !

« Tiens, il se remet à grommeler. Tout revient à la normale !

- Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle Ginny.

- Je le plains presque Draco, finalement. Vivre avec quelqu'un de si avenant ! »

Je lui décernerais bien un regard de la mort et l'envoierais bien paître ailleurs mais là, je suis de bonne humeur. Faudrait pas l'oublier

« Au fait, pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, espèce de harpie qui me sert de sœur, bien qu'on ait pas vraiment parlé, je pense qu'il va venir emménager chez moi. C'est plus grand. » J'ouvre grand les yeux, je viens de réaliser quelque chose « Merlin, il va sûrement vouloir emmener tous ces meubles encombrants avec lui… Génial… »

Je sens que ça va être un souk sans nom. Il y aura intérêt à arrondir les angles sous peine d'une tuerie avant même la vie de couple… Oh, je vais avoir une vie de couple ! J'en reviens pas ! Moi !

Ben quoi ? Pourquoi ils me regardent tous comme si j'avais dis une trollerie ?

« Ton appartement est plus grand que celui de Malfoy ? Pourtant il est déjà pas vraiment… spacieux. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Oho. Là, j'ai gaffé. Il vaudrait mieux qu'un certain blond ne l'apprenne jamais.

« Juste un peu plus petit… A peine… »

Hum. Je ne me convaincs pas moi-même. Mauvais signe. J'aimerais bien qu'on m'aide, là.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi, Harry ? Je te rappelle que le manoir Malfoy est propriété de l'état maintenant, il l'a cédé après la mort de son père. Et tu sais que sa mère vit avec sa sœur Andromeda. »

Hermione est un don du ciel. Je ne le pense pas souvent mais c'est vrai. Toujours à la rescousse, cette petite.

« Ben je sais pas… Je te rappelle qu'il n'a pas eu vraiment le choix quant au « don » du manoir Malfoy… » Harry fait tournoyer le contenu de son verre « Et vu que c'est bien connu que le manoir était incroyablement vide quand il a été récupéré… Je supposais que les Malfoy avaient gardé de quoi assurer leur avenir… »

Il me jette un coup d'œil en coin et je maudis soudainement la partie Auror de mon meilleur ami. Par Godric, depuis quand il est devenu perspicace, le Survivant ?

Bien sûr que mon petit ami a gardé de quoi mener un train de vie somptueux. Il y assez de meubles et de tableaux chez lui pour qu'une maison entière soit bien trop décorée. Et je sais que son coffre chez Gringotts doit crouler sous les objets précieux.

Mais monsieur est bien trop fier pour vendre la moindre de ses possessions ! Alors il entasse… Et ça va finir dans mon appartement tout ça !

« On aura assez vite l'occasion de découvrir les goûts de Draco pour l'aménagement. » La brunette a soudain les yeux qui papillonnent « Parle-nous plutôt de votre première rencontre ! Je veux dire en tant qu'amoureux ! On a le droit de savoir, maintenant que vous deux ça va devenir officiel ! »

Ma meilleure amie a déjà le mouchoir à la main et semble toute prête à écouter une histoire romantique. C'est vrai que je les ai longtemps tenus à l'écart, tous les trois, ils ne savent rien… J'étais toujours tellement persuadé qu'il finirait par me jeter à un moment ou à un autre que je n'arrivais pas à leur raconter ma relation avec lui… Ils ont dû en imaginer des trucs faux sur nous deux…

En tous cas, Hermione, elle, suppose mal, très mal.

« Tu sais Mione, c'était pas très… romantique.

- Moi aussi je suis curieuse ! C'était un classique, du genre vous vous êtes cassés la gueule avant de vous retrouver à vous peloter ?

- Dis-moi que tu as fait mordre la poussière à cette fouine, au moins une fois, avant de céder ! »

Je secoue la tête. Ils me dépitent un peu parfois, mes copains. Harry et Ginny ne tombent pas plus juste dans leurs hypothèses débiles.

« Pas du tout… On s'est rencontrés dans une boite de nuit, c'est tout.

-Oh.

-Oh. »

La rousse se penche au-dessus de son verre

« Et vous vous êtes dis : « Salut Malfoy. Salut Weasley. On couche ensemble ? Ouais ! » ou quelque chose de viril dans le genre ? »

Je me gratte le crâne en guise de réponse aux ricanements de ma tablée.

Je ne sais pas si c'est bien malin que je raconte ça… M'enfin… Si je n'arrive pas à parler de cette rencontre à mes meilleurs amis, comment vais-je pouvoir affirmer que c'est « officiel », Draco et moi ? Faut que je me relâche un peu moi… C'est plus une passade, nous deux, maintenant. Il a dit que c'était « pour longtemps ».

« Bien sûr que non ! Il est venu vers moi… Et… » Je sirote un petit coup pour ne pas rigoler par avance « Et il m'a raconté une blague.

- Une blague ! Quoi comme blague ? »

Harry lève les sourcils tellement haut que ses lunettes penchent.

« Euh… C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui n'arrête pas de demander à sa grand-mère d'imiter le loup-garou… « Mère-grand, fais le loup ! » Elle lui répond non à tous les coups et le chasse. Mais il recommence. Et elle le chasse à chaque fois. Et puis un jour le petit garçon demande : « Grand-mère, ça fait combien de temps que Grand-père ne t'a pas amené faire un tour en balai ? » Et la vieille de répondre : « Oooouuuuuuuuuuuh, je me souviens plus. »

- …

- …

- … »

Et voilà, je viens de casser le mythe Draco Malfoy. C'était rapide.

Je me sentirais presque mal si j'avais pas autant envie de rire. Je rajoute quand même :

« Il était complètement bourré. Et vu qu'il y avait Zabini plié de rire sur une banquette en train de nous regarder, je suppose que c'était pour un pari. »

Hermione et Ginny sont scandalisées et Harry se tape le front. Je leur avais dis que c'était pas romantique !

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as répondu à ça ?

- Je lui ai raconté celle du vampire hémophile.

- Rho ! Elle est nulle !

- Me dis pas que ça l'a fait rire !

- Si…

- Ah oui, il était vraiment, vraiment plein !

- Non, euh, enfin oui… Mais je la raconte très bien, aussi ! »

Hermione renifle pour se moquer de mes talents humoristiques. Hé ! Je lui permets pas !

« Alors vous vous êtes raconté des plaisanteries vraiment mauvaises pendant un moment et ?

- Ben il m'a embrassé.

- Et tu t'es laissé faire ! Comme ça ? »

Harry… Harry. Vraiment trop hétéro pour son propre bien. A moins que ce ne soit la myopie qui l'empêche de voir à quel point Draco est bien foutu…

« Et comment que je me suis laissé faire ! C'est même une façon de parler !

- Avec Zabini qui mate au fond ? Yarrrrkk !

- Pff, franchement, rien à faire ! Surtout qu'il semblait occupé lui aussi !

- Mais dis-moi, Ron, vous vous êtes revus dès le lendemain ?

- Euh… Oui… »

Oups. L'hésitation de trop.

« Bon… en gros vous avez couché ensemble dès le premier soir donc, forcément, vous vous êtes revus le lendemain matin ! » S'exclame Hermione en faisant les gros yeux, ce fameux regard qui veut dire « tu-es-un-garçon-facile-Ronald-Weasley ».

Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de raconter ça ! Harry vient de tourner au plus beau vert, là.

En plus, c'est vraiment exagéré. Moi, un garçon facile ? Non, pas du tout ! …Enfin bon, c'est un peut-être un peu vrai… Mais juste un petit peu ! Et puis, cette fois-là, c'était spécial !

Bon en fait non, ça l'était pas, on avait beaucoup trop bu… Et puis le lendemain, cette tête d'Inferius qu'il avait au réveil…

« Mais Ron, quand est-ce que tu as compris que tu voulais le revoir ? Que tu voulais plus que des coucheries ? »

Je me suis déjà rendu compte de ça, moi ? Je ne sais même pas si j'y ai déjà réfléchi. Je l'ai su, c'est tout !

« Ben… Pfff, je sais pas trop Hermione… » Un souvenir de ce fameux lendemain s'incruste d'un coup dans ma mémoire « Il y a bien ce moment-là… Enfin c'est quand je lui avais piqué sa pastille de menthe…

J'entends Harry faire semblant de vomir dans son verre mais je continue en l'ignorant royalement.

« Enfin bref, il a fait une de ces têtes ! Mais une tête ! J'aurais profané la tombe de Merlin qu'il aurait pas eu l'air plus outré ! « MA Pastille ! Tu me l'as prise ! T'as pris MA pastille ! »

J'imite super bien le Malfoy spolié de sa pastille de menthe, je peux le dire.

« Oh le crime de lèse-majesté ! C'était terrible ! Je me suis marré comme un malade, il a fait une moue encore pire et je me suis marré encore plus. Et puis je me suis dit que finalement, il devait pas du tout être celui que je pensais. Ca, en plus des blagues nazes… Enfin, il avait l'air amusant, quoi… Mais je sais pas si c'est ce que tu demandais Hermione… »

Elle hoche le menton et ses bouclettes s'agitent. Elle a encore l'air tout émue. Trop sensible cette petite. J'éviterais de lui parler des bonbons à la menthe à l'avenir.

Surtout que, franchement, ce dont je me souviens encore plus, c'est la manière dont il a essayé de la récupérer, sa pastille… Héhéhé… Quelle combativité…

Ah, ce baiser… Il fait encore chaud longtemps après… Sa langue devenue verte par la menthe… Ses cheveux encore humides de la douche… Et cette odeur de savon… Et ce petit regard de défi… Mmmm… Tout ça pour me planter royalement.

Quel allumeur.

« J'en ai marre de coucher avec les ancres. Casse-toi.» qu'il m'avait dit en désignant la porte.

Les ancres… Les « ancres »… Quelle expression stupide ! Merlin, on pourrait pas dire plutôt « les traumatisés de guerre » ou « les gens qui ont du mal à comprendre que toutes ces horreurs sont finies et qu'on peut vivre normalement dans le présent » ou une autre trollerie bien hypocrite dans le genre ?

Non ! Les « ancres » !

Les largués du passé… Les boulets restés plongés dans la vase d'un autre temps…

Qu'est-ce que ça m'a vexé quand même… Quel talent incroyable pour trouver les mots qui font mal…

Je secoue la tête pour ne pas encombrer mon pauvre crâne de souvenirs inappropriés à cet instant de fête. C'est qu'apparemment, j'ai déjà beaucoup de choses à réfléchir rien qu'à la présente.

« Au fait, est-ce que Draco et toi comptez annoncer cela plus sérieusement ? Lors d'une crémaillère avec la famille ?

- Euh…

- Ce serait plus sympa une fête avec les amis de Poudlard !

- Euh… J'en sais rien… »

Je me sens un peu penaud… D'abord je ne les connais pas vraiment ses amis… Et je suis pas vraiment sûr qu'une fête entre nous tous ne vire pas au règlements de compte… Et que dire d'une fête avec ma mère ! Il va mourir avant la fin, le blondinet ! Il a déjà assez de mal avec sa propre famille. Bon sang, ça va pas être de tout repos…

En parlant de cela, je remarque que ça fait la cinquième fois qu'Harry baille. C'est quand il commence à pencher dangereusement au-dessus de la table que mon infirmière de sœur décrète qu'il est temps qu'elle ramène son gros bébé se coucher.

Il répond à l'offense par un grognement inhumain, baille à nouveau et se gratte le crâne. Quelque part ça me soulage de savoir que mon meilleur ami a autant de répartie que moi avec Ginny.

« Bonne nuit, Frangin !

- A demain, vieux. Donne un coup de boule à la fouine de ma part, bien sûr.

- J'y manquerai pas, abruti. Bye vous deux. »

Je remarque alors qu'Hermione s'est levée aussi. Elle enserre son sac énorme contre son ventre et ses cheveux me piquent quand elle se penche pour me faire la bise.

« Je rentre aussi, Ron, je suis trop fatiguée. Désolée de te laisser l'attendre seul…

- Ne t'en fais donc pas. Il va plus tarder maintenant. Rentre bien, et n'oublie pas de coller une mandale à Vickie chéri de ma part, quand il rentrera !

- Crétin… »

Sur ce dernier mot, elle s'en va, la clochette de la porte tinte et j'essaye de ne pas penser au fait que Draco aurait déjà dû arriver.

Une ancre… Est-ce que je suis toujours une ancre maintenant ? Je ne crois pas.

Non. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai dépassé cette période, maintenant.

Pff, de toutes façons, on peut pas autant apprécier quelqu'un qu'on avait détesté si fort avant, sans avoir définitivement tiré un trait sur le passé, non ? Et puis je ne fais plus de cauchemar, je ne dégaine plus ma baguette au moindre bruit suspect et je ne vérifie même plus s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un de caché dans les armoires avant de dormir.

Wah.

J'ai même fini par tuer mes réflexes de presque Auror. Je suis fier, là.

Bon, d'accord, je ne le suis pas. Je regrette quand même un peu… Auror Weasley… Qu'est-ce que c'est tenace un rêve de gosse… Pourtant j'envie pas le boulot de Harry ! Ca non ! Je suis bien content avec le mien !

Et je ne me verrais pas non plus marié à Hermione comme j'en avais le fantasme à l'époque ! Le passé, c'est terminé ! La preuve, si à Poudlard on m'avait dit qu'un jour je tomberais amoureux de Malfoy, je crois que j'aurais supplié un mangemort de m'achever avant que ça arrive.

Enfin… Draco est quand même bien mieux que ne l'était « Malfoy »… D'ailleurs c'est ce que je lui avais répondu, quand il m'avait repoussé.

Je bois une longue rasade le temps de rassembler les images de la scène. J'y avais été fort quand même. Tellement vexé de me faire jeter… Je l'avais écrasé contre le mur et je lui avais dit que…

…Que l'ancre serait bien content de se la jouer nostalgique et de le baiser jusqu'à l'os… de le faire gémir ce petit salopard à cause de tout qu'il m'avait fait toutes ces années… De le faire supplier mon nom et peut-être même de le faire chanter à quatre pattes la fameuse chanson qu'il avait composé en mon honneur…

Oh Merlin, je lui ai dit quelques horreurs quand même, j'ai honte en y repensant !

Heureusement, j'ai aussi fini par dire que le Draco de maintenant avait l'air encore plus excitant que ces perspectives-là.

Je suis clairvoyant parfois, moi. A défaut d'être subtil. Ou poli. Ou d'avoir le moindre sang-froid.

M'en fiche, elle a marché du tonnerre, cette phrase ! Héhéhé…

Quand même, au fond, c'est un grand romantique Draco. Très au fond, d'accord. Mais il avait compris ce que je tentais de dire. Je le voulais lui, pas les souvenirs. Et lui c'était pareil. C'était important nous deux, dès le début… Je le sais bien.

Même s'il persiste à me dire que s'il avait changé d'avis à ce moment-là, c'est uniquement parce que j'étais sexy sous le coup de la colère.

Ouaip.

Il paraît que je suis une bombe quand j'ai la rage. Ahahaha…

Tellement sexy qu'il adore m'asticoter tout le temps. M'embêter, m'agacer, m'énerver, me taquiner… C'est une passion, on peut le dire…

Comme ce soir.

Où il ne vient pas me chercher.

Parce qu'il ne veut pas me voir…

Mais je le sais, c'est juste pour le plaisir de me mettre en colère.

Comme d'habitude, je vais râler, faire mon jaloux, faire semblant de bouder et il prendra un malin plaisir à me faire craquer en moins de cinq minutes avec ses attitudes de débauché…

Parce que s'il me met hors de moi et qu'on s'engueule, c'est juste pour le plaisir de se réconcilier, en fait.

Parce que si ce soir je vais dormir tout seul, demain en revanche je serai encore plus heureux de l'avoir à mes côtés.

Sa grande théorie, ça.

Qui sera balayée par sa promesse de venir vivre avec moi…

Je paye le barman qui attendait dans mon dos depuis un quart d'heure que je finisse ma bière pour réclamer son dû.

Je mets mon manteau et je me dis que c'était évident, en fait, qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Il voudra sûrement profiter de tout l'espace du lit encore une fois.

Je sors, et brrrr… il fait drôlement froid. Il neige encore.

Hier, on jouait ici… et là… et c'est là, précisément, qu'il me l'a dit… qu'il voulait vivre avec moi ! Et cette nuit… Oh hier soir… Je m'en souviendrai longtemps, je crois…

Oui, je suis stupide de m'en faire.

En plus, il m'avait dit qu'aujourd'hui serait une journée difficile, à la banque. Il est fatigué, c'est tout. Je suis sûr qu'il dort déjà.

Il a dû s'écrouler avant de réaliser ce qu'il loupait.

Mais demain, il perd rien pour attendre, il verra.

Dès qu'il viendra me chercher, je lui ferai payer très cher cette attente…

Dès qu'il viendra, je l'embrasserai à lui en arracher les lèvres.

Dès qu'il viendra, je le serrerai dans mes bras et il ne pourra plus s'échapper.

Dès qu'il… Je… Je…

…

…S'il vient.

* * *

L'auteur ( encore elle) : Oui, oui, il y aura une suite, notre chien de Pavlov mérite mieux qu'un lapin, non? Biz et, en attendant, bon reviewage ! ;p 


	3. Le chien est colère

LE CHIEN DE PAVLOV

* * *

Pairing : Ron/Draco

Rating : M (attention changement )

Nombre de mots : 4500 pour ce chap

Auteur : Frudule

* * *

Note 1: Cette histoire est vue et racontée par Ron, c'est lui le narrateur. Par contre la partie en italique est en narrateur omniscient. Parce que Ron ne peut pas tout savoir de ce qu'il se trame… 

Note 2 :

Personnellement je fais une différence entre « petrificus totalicus » et « stupefix ». Ce dernier permet d'immobiliser quelqu'un complètement, c'est-à-dire autant physiquement que mentalement. Plus qu'une sorte de coma, la personne est comme retenue dans le temps, son cœur ne bat plus, sa conscience est à l'arrêt. Elle ne réalisera son état qu'une fois réveillée par un « ennervate ». « Stupefix » est un sort très puissant.

A l'inverse, le « pétrificus totalicus » est le sort de saucissonnage, il permet d'immobiliser quelqu'un en l'empêchant de se servir de ses muscles. Mais toutes les fonctions vitales ( cœur, poumons, cerveau ) sont actives. La personne est prisonnière de son corps mais pas inconsciente. J'estime aussi que la victime peut se servir de ses paupières, parce que c'est trop douloureux de rester les yeux ouverts ! C'est un sort possible dès une première année de magie, donc je l'estime moins puissant. C'est pourquoi des pensées sont plus que possible dans cette situation, mais pas des paroles.

Je pense que mon interprétation reste fidèle à l'esprit des livres mais on peut certes en discuter longuement. Gardez quand même en tête mon point de vue lors de la lecture de ce chapitre !

* * *

« Petrificus Totalicus ! »

Je. Vais. Pulvériser. Hermione.

Comment ose-t-elle me lancer un sort ? En plein bar, devant tout le monde ! Dès que je peux bouger, elle va voir si moi aussi, je ne sais pas me servir de ma baguette !

« Ron, tu commences vraiment à me… Oh ! Tu as de la chance que je ne t'ai lancé que ce sort ! Ta grande bouche et toi mériteriez pire !

- Hermione, arrête. »

Harry joue les grands héros, évidemment. Il ne peut vraiment jamais s'empêcher de jouer les types parfaits !

« Ca ne sert à rien de lui crier dessus alors qu'il est pétrifié, Mione… Par contre, tu peux mettre un glaçon dans son pantalon ! »

Espèce d'enfoiré… Aah ! C'est froid, bordel ! Je haïssais déjà ce bizutage-la à l'Académie d'Auror… Ah non, pas un autre dans le col ! Raaah !

« T'as raison, Harry, ça va beaucoup mieux ! Pourvu que ça refroidisse les velléités de Ron aussi…

- Désolé vieux, mais on a en un peu marre de te servir de défouloir depuis dix jours… Faut bien qu'on te retourne la faveur…

- Oui Ron… Tu es vraiment pénible. Pour ne pas dire insupportable. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me faire ses yeux-la ! Non, je te l'ai déjà dit, on ne te laissera pas ruminer tout seul, sous aucun prétexte. Pas la peine d'insister. Tu deviens affreusement violent dans ce cas…

- Quand je pense que t'as pris George pour taper sur Fred… Héhéhé…

- Harry, ce n'est pas drôle ! Ron, je sais que tu as de quoi être en colère ces temps-ci mais… Il faut que cela cesse… »

Non, tu ne sais rien. Tais-toi. Tais-toi !

Comment tu pourrais savoir ce que ça fait d'être utilisé puis abandonné comme un chien ? Comment tu pourrais savoir ce que ça fait de se retrouver dix jours durant, dix putains de jours à faire bêtement le pied de grue alors que tout te dit que c'est fini ? A envoyer des hiboux retournés aussitôt ? A ne rencontrer qu'une « cheminée en dérangement » ? Et à se faire royalement ignorer quand on vient frapper à sa porte ? Tout ça pour espérer avoir des mots sur une rupture !

Pourtant il avait PROMIS !

Oh mais il y a encore pire… Je dois aussi supporter Harry qui meurt d'envie de crier à quel point il avait raison sur Malfoy depuis le début, à quel point je suis stupide d'avoir pu croire qu'il m'aimait un peu !

Et j'oublie le meilleur ! Les mines condescendantes que laisse échapper la grande Hermione ! La pitié, c'est bien tout ce que j'inspire ! Et je me demande, est-ce que tu vas me proposer de rejoindre la section des Ancres irrécupérables à Sainte-Mangouste une fois encore ? Comme après la guerre ? Oh oui, je serais si à ma place avec les traumatisés de guerre ! On pourrait évoquer ensemble la bonne vieille époque où l'on pouvait trucider autrui en toute liberté et impunité ! Ce qui commence à me manquer sérieusement depuis que je suis pétrifié ! Rhaaa !

Ouais, c'est ça, arrêtez de me regarder, je préfère autant.

« Bonsoir Harry Potter. Bonsoir Hermione Granger. Re-bonsoir, Ronald. »

La voix est rêveuse et je vois du coin de l'œil qu'il s'agit bien de qui je pense. Bon sang, c'est le bouquet. Il fallait que ma patronne vienne aussi ce soir, histoire que le spectacle soit complet !

« Bonsoir Luna. Viens, assieds-toi. Tiens, tu as même droit au verre de Ron, il n' en a plus utilité.

- Vraiment Ronald, je peux ?

- …

- Il ne peut pas te répondre, je l'ai pétrifié…

- Oh. J'avais crû qu'il ne bougeait pas car un Smourziff s'était posé sur lui.

- … Un Smourziff ? Ca paralyse ? »

Luna cligne une fois des paupières puis part soudainement dans une de ses crises de rire phénoménales. Heureusement elle stoppe aussi vite qu'elle a commencé, laissant les deux autres largués.

« Harry Potter tu es très drôle. Un Smourziff qui paralyse. C'est la première fois qu'on me l'a fait !

- …

- …

- …

- Euh, ouais… Mais au fait Luna, c'est rare de te voir ici ! Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut l'honneur ? »

La blonde répond en regardant distraitement le plafond.

« J'étais venu voir Ronald pour lui dire que Colin allait bien. Il n'en te veut pas de l'avoir balancé dans la presse, tu sais. Il reconnaît qu'il n'avait pas à te demander comment tu allais, ce ne sont pas ses affaires. De toutes façons toutes ses blessures sont guéries maintenant. »

…D'accord, j'y ai peut-être été un peu fort avec Crivey… Mais c'est pas la peine non plus de me dévisager avec cet air choqué comme ça… Harry, ferme la bouche. Hermione, ne plisse pas les sourcils, on dirait MacGonagall… C'est rien, c'est que Colin ! Ca lui arrive tout le temps ce genre de choses !

Luna déplie un papier qu'elle vient d'attraper dans sa poche et continue de parler d'une voix absente.

« Par contre, il m'a dit de te passer ce message… « Ron, si jamais tu touches encore une fois à mon appareil photo, je te jure que je vais prendre les clichés qui te traumatiseront à jamais. Crois-moi, personne ne devrait voir ce que je compte bien t'envoyer si tu recommences. Bien à toi, Colin. » »

- …

- Est-ce que tu veux que je le relise Ronald ? Je suis peut-être allée trop vite ? »

Non, non… Par contre avec le bon ton, genre comme un être humain, ça aurait été plus convaincant…

Luna essaye sans conviction de déloger de ses cheveux les gangues de châtaignes qui lui servent de boucles d'oreille puis ajoute le plus banalement du monde :

« Je voulais aussi te dire que comme la presse est cassée, personne ne travaillera cette semaine. Tu es en vacances, Ronald. »

Génial, des vacances à passer tout seul, encore plus de temps libre pour attendre que l'autre morveux daigne me contacter… Fantastique, vraiment !

« Luna… ça ira avec la presse qui ne fonctionne pas ? Comment tu vas faire pour publier le Chicaneur ?

- Il n'y aura pas de numéro cette semaine… Je crois que les lecteurs seront choqués… Mais, du coup, on en profitera pour faire une édition spéciale sur les disparitions étranges et irrésolues la semaine prochaine ! »

L'ironie du sort me donne envie de m'arracher un poumon tellement c'est drôle.

« …C'est très …marketing. Bizarre, mais marketing en un sens.

- N'est-ce pas ? Tu veux participer Hermione ? Je suis sure qu'au Département des Mystères, tu dois avoir rencontré beaucoup de cas de disparitions étranges !

- Je n'ai pas le droit de parler de mon travail mais merci quand même… »

Hermione l'hypocrite, pourquoi tu remercies ? Tu achètes le Chicaneur, soit disant pour me faire plaisir, mais je sais que Pattenrond en a un meilleur usage que toi…

Tiens, Lovegood se met encore à regarder bizarrement dans tous les sens.

« D'ailleurs pourquoi Ginny n'est pas là ? J'espère qu'elle n'a pas disparu mystérieusement elle aussi.

- Non, elle est juste au travail. C'était la pleine lune hier soir et elle est toujours volontaire pour surveiller le repos des loups-garous à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle travaille aussi demain mais après elle est en repos.

- Alors si jamais elle ne s'est pas évaporée de manière inexplicable d'ici là, dis-lui que je viendrai la voir, s'il te plaît Harry. »

Si elle parle encore une fois de « disparition mystérieuse », je vais régurgiter. Et vu que je suis pétrifié, je m'étoufferais avec mon propre vomi. Quelle mort glorieuse. D'ailleurs Hermione me regarde DEJA avec pitié, elle doit avoir deviner mon plan.

« Dis, Luna… Tu ne comptes pas virer Ron, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'attends pas la fin de la semaine pour lui annoncer ou quelque chose comme ça…

- Non, pourquoi je ferais ça?

- Euh… » Elle se cache derrière ses cheveux frisés et parle plus bas « Parce qu'il a détruit ta presse et blessé un de ses collègues… »

C'est ça, essaye de me faire licencier aussi, traîtresse ! Ma mort ne te suffit pas ! On ne discute jamais de la Raison avec les Serdaigles !

« Colin n'est pas trop fâché et puis… Ronald me rappelle un peu maman. » La blonde dodeline de la tête comme pour faire ressurgir son souvenir « Maman se mettait toujours en colère quand quelque chose lui faisait de la peine. Je me souviens que papa m'avait expliqué que c'est parce que, pour certaines personnes, c'est plus facile d'être en colère que d'être simplement triste… »

Tais-toi… Pitié, que quelqu'un me bouche les oreilles ! Je ne veux pas entendre ces mièvreries stupides, complètement idiotes et sans aucun, aucun fondement ! Je…

« Comme Ronald était très en colère, je suppose qu'il était très triste en fait. Je ne vais pas le licencier pour ça. Même s'il fait beaucoup plus peur que maman dans mes souvenirs. »

Je… Je veux m'en aller…

Ma colère s'est… désenflée comme un ballon crevé, et je déteste, déteste Lovegood pour ça…

Je veux juste m'en aller maintenant…

Ma prière mentale est bien vite entendue, ça se presse pour finir les verres et les salutations de départ avec Luna sont écourtées.

Avant que je me rende bien compte que l'enchantement a disparu et que je puisse à nouveau me mouvoir librement, le transplanage à trois jusqu'à chez moi est déjà réalisé.

Harry à un de mes bras et Hermione à l'autre, ils m'abandonnent finalement devant l'entrée de mon appartement après m'avoir demandé quinze fois chacun si je ne préférais pas dormir chez eux.

Non, je ne veux pas. Je veux rester…

Je me dirige vers la chambre sans faire de détour par la salle de bain, ni même prendre le temps d'allumer la lumière. Cherchant à tâtons mon lit, je finis par m'écrouler dedans. Hélas, je ne tombe pas dans le sommeil…

_Mais ce que Ron ignorait, enfermé dans la peine et la noirceur de sa chambre, c'est que ses deux meilleurs amis ne dormaient pas non plus._

_Lorsque la porte de l'appartement du roux s'était refermée, Harry était resté un long moment à regarder les veines du bois avec haine. Puis il s'était brusquement détourné et avait dévalé les escaliers à toute vitesse, suivi par Hermione._

_Celle-ci l'appela, un peu désespérée : _

_« Harry… »_

_Elle descendit un autre étage aussi vite qu'elle pouvait à sa poursuite avant de continuer : _

_« Si tu me disais maintenant à quoi tu penses au lieu de chercher à me semer ? »_

_Le survivant s'arrêta brusquement et elle manqua de lui rentrer dedans :_

_« A quoi je pense ? Mais à la même chose que depuis dix jours ! J'avais raison ! Malfoy est une pourriture et je le déteste ! _

_- Continuons cette discussion dehors, veux-tu… »_

_Elle poussa un Harry furibond vers l'extérieur. Il explosa peu après, donnant des coups de pied à un réverbère et en hurlant presque :_

_« Bon sang, moi je croyais que c'était fini cette époque ! Mais regarde-le ! C'est redevenu comme avant ! Un danger public et puis une larve ! Et comme ça sans fin ! Tout ça par la faute de Malfoy ! Il a tout détruit ! »_

_Le jeune homme continua à balancer insultes sur insultes pendant un long moment – le métier d'auror élargissait beaucoup le champ du vocabulaire à ce niveau. _

_Hermione attendait, les bras croisés. Lassée, elle finit par l'interrompre d'un ton sec :_

_« Ca y est, tu as fini ton mea culpa, là ? Je sais que tu enrages de ne pas avoir su « protéger » Ron mais que tu le veuilles ou non, Draco n'est pas un monstre incarné ! Il le rend heureux !_

_- Parce qu'il a l'air heureux, là !_

_- Non il ne l'est pas. Mais tu n'y peux rien. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. C'est leur couple, c'est leur histoire. »_

_Harry la regarda avec horreur._

_« Comment tu peux être aussi indifférente !_

_- Non, je ne le suis pas… Pas du tout. Ca me crève le cœur de voir Ron dans cet état… Mais pour être honnête… Je trouvais que Ron était trop dépendant de Draco. C'est pour ça que je lui d'abord fait la réflexion sur le chien de Pavlov : j'espérais le faire réagir. Et j'ai bien crû que j'avais réussi, lorsqu'il nous a annoncé qu'ils emménageaient ensemble ! Et puis… » Elle poussa un long soupir à s'en fendre l'âme « …Visiblement je me suis trompée. En fait c'était prétentieux de croire que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour lui. Il n'y a que Ron qui peut organiser des changements dans sa vie… »_

_Les bras croisés et la tête basse, elle soupira une nouvelle fois face à son impuissance. _

_« Nous, on peut juste rester à l'épauler dans ces moments-là, Harry. C'est tout. » _

_Mais le brun refusa net. _

_« Hors de question de rester sans rien faire cette fois-ci, Hermione. Ron a toujours été là pour moi… Et moi je n'ai pas pu l'aider quand… Après la guerre… Non, non, je vais pas le laisser aller mal cette fois-ci._

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, par Merlin ! Allez capturer Draco avec ton escouade et le lui ramener dans un beau paquet cadeau ! Tu es un auror, Harry, pas un justicier en cape ! »_

_Lui ne rit ni ne se vexa à la remarque : ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on se moquait de ses tendances héroïques. Elle, trop énervée, semblait encore plus échevelée qu'à l'habitude._

_« Non, Mione, hors de question de ramener la fouine dans la vie de Ron. Finalement tu as raison, c'est mieux comme ça._

_- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Et Ron veut de Draco dans sa vie._

_- Pour l'instant oui mais… On lui présentera d'autres gens… Il finira par trouver quelqu'un d'autre… Je sais pas moi, je demanderais à Ginny… _

_- Harry…_

_- Moi, je m'occupe de Malfoy._

_- Harry ! »_

_L'ancienne préfète le menaça du doigt avec un air terrifiant. Elle semblait sur le point de lui passer le savon de sa vie et pourtant il en voyait de toutes les couleurs avec sa rouquine de femme. Il s'empressa alors d'ajouter :_

_« Du calme, je vais juste compulser son dossier !_

_- Pourquoi faire ? Draco a déjà été jugé et acquitté pour ce qui a été fait durant la guerre ! Alors quoi ? Tu vas l'envoyer à Azkaban pour un impôt non payé ? Quelle belle vengeance pas du tout mesquine ! Je suis sure que Ron sera ravi de ton initiative ! »_

_Hermione, qui crachait presque ses mots, se calma pourtant aussitôt en voyant l'air devenu sombre du garçon. Elle balbutia : _

_« Harry ?Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Je ne… parle pas de la guerre. Je ne parle pas de quelque chose de mesquin non plus. » _

_Elle mit les mains devant sa bouche, simplement choquée d'imaginer ce que l'auror pouvait bien sous-entendre par cela. Encore des ennuis, toujours des ennuis._

_« Ce n'est qu'une intuition pour l'instant mais… » La joue du survivant tiqua et il leva le regard pour accrocher le sien « Hermione, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide » _

Je suis couché et mes yeux sont grands ouverts en direction de l'horloge. J'ai ma baguette dans la main. Le sort de Lumos est juste assez fort pour me permettre de distinguer les aiguilles. Je regarde les minutes s'écouler : je fais des paris avec moi-même contre le temps.

Avant la demie, il va arriver.

J'en suis certain. D'ailleurs, je mets mon pardon en gage. S'il me contacte dans ce laps de temps, je ne lui demanderais aucune explication.

Evidemment la demie est dépassée depuis longtemps quand je décide d'un nouveau défi.

Et bien puisqu'il ne vient pas, je vais arriver à complètement l'oublier avant que l'heure ne sonne. J'entends mon cœur tambouriner dans mes tympans, marquant le rythme des secondes, me susurrant de me dépêcher de neutraliser chaque souvenir.

C'est l'heure et… j'ai encore perdu.

Puisque je ne peux pas effacer mes sentiments et qu'il ne veut pas arriver, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à faire ?

Attendre.

Attendre.

Encore… Je l'ai déjà tellement attendu par le passé…

Dès le début…

Après notre « rencontre » en boîte de nuit nous avions passé plusieurs jours enfermés dans l'appartement… Mais quand il était finalement sorti, je ne l'avais plus revu pendant un long moment. Il n'avait pas jugé bon de me donner son adresse de hibou, bien sûr.

Bon sang, je me souviens, j'étais vraiment exaspéré qu'il me plante comme cela. Et en fait c'est une histoire de chance si l'on s'est à nouveau rencontré.

Ah, je peux dire que j'avais sauté sur l'occasion alors… Remarque si je me souviens bien, lui aussi !

En fait, c'est vraiment là que l'attente a commencé. Le jeu de l'horloge par la même occasion. Viendra ? Viendra pas ? Je me demandais chaque nuit si monsieur daignerait transplaner chez moi.

Et jamais je n'avais pu lui refuser ce qu'il attendait de moi…Un séducteur imparable… J'avais toujours accepté, même lorsqu'il venait éméché par l'alcool, même lorsqu'il venait en portant encore le parfum d'autres…

Que je lui dise que je voulais que l'on se voie plus souvent ? Il me répondait que le quotidien tuerait tout ce qui faisait l'exceptionnel de nos moments. Que je lui reproche ses autres partenaires ? Il soufflait que j'aurais dû être heureux qu'il retourne sans cesse à mes côtés. Parce qu'il ne revenait jamais que vers moi… Seulement moi… Et je m'étais accroché à cette idée comme un désespéré.

Draco Malfoy, bâtard manipulateur en chef du crétinisme abyssal de Ron Weasley, voilà comment cette époque pourrait être résumée…

J'éteins la lumière du bout de ma baguette, je la pose sur ma table de nuit et me retourne sur le lit. J'attrape un coussin et l'étreins bêtement comme le ferait une collégienne. J'étouffe, j'enrage contre le tissu.

« Quand je t'ai posé l'ultimatum d'une vraie relation, tu t'es barré Draco ! Comme le Serpentard que tu es, comme un lâche ! Mais t'as fini par revenir… Pourquoi tu reviens pas cette fois-ci… »

Bordel, ça y est, je chiale et je parle à quelqu'un qui n'est pas là, je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire plus pathétique !

Mais… quand je repense à ça… je me dis qu'il va peut-être revenir aussi cette fois-ci… Il a dû flipper pour l'emménagement comme il avait flippé pour une vraie relation, c'est tout, il lui faut du temps…

Peut-être…

J'y crois…

Ca ne peut pas être fini, hein…

Et merde… Voilà que je pleure encore plus… J'enfonce ma tête plus profondément dans l'oreiller, je supporte pas d'entendre mes propres sanglots.

Je pleure parce que je sais.

Je sais pourquoi tu ne reviendras pas cette fois, Draco.

Ce souvenir… Il faut que je le revoie.

J'attrape aussitôt la pensine qui traîne sous le matelas. D'habitude elle est plutôt dédiée aux commémorations salaces mais elle va enfin me servir pour quelque chose de sérieux. A la pointe de la baguette, je tire rapidement de mon crâne la mémoire de cette scène en la forme d'un long fil argenté. Je veux le revoir, l'entendre me le dire à nouveau… Je plonge mon visage dans la bassine et je me fais aspirer vers le souvenir…

Le décor change brusquement et je nous vois, nous deux, passant ensemble avec maladresse le seuil de l'appartement. On sourit, on est collé l'un contre l'autre des pieds aux lèvres, on manque de se vautrer quand je trébuche sur le paillasson. La porte n'est pas encore refermée que les caresses se font moins timides et bientôt les rires étouffés se transforment en soupirs, en gémissements.

C'est si irréel de le voir, de l'entendre… Bouche bée, je regarde et j'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant le miroir de Risèd plutôt que dans un de mes souvenirs. Tout est là de ce que je souhaite sincèrement : lui, heureux, ne désirant que moi… Il y a même mon vieux pull élimé aux couleurs des Canons. Il y a tout, sauf la consistance lorsque je tends la main et que la vision se brouille à cause du contact.

Je regarde et ma gorge se noue, parce qu'on atterrit finalement contre un mur de la pièce, parce que mes doigts gourds de désir et d'empressement pétrissent son dos plus qu'ils ne caressent, parce que lui se cambre trop, pour être près, tout près de moi.

Je sens les larmes couler silencieusement et je renifle en regardant la course de mes mains constellées de tâches de rousseur dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, sur ses fesses, maltraitant le tissu encombrant qui les recouvre. Je cligne des yeux et ma bouche s'étire en une grimace douloureuse quand je vois la langue rose du blond attaquer la peau de mon cou.

C'est lorsque le son de ma propre voix dans le souvenir me fait sursauter que je réagis enfin. Je ne suis pas venu dans cette pensine pour m'offrir le plaisir maso de contempler le bonheur passé ! Je suis là pour entendre ce qu'il avait dit.

« Alors tu es vraiment revenu pour moi ? Pour nous deux ? C'est sérieux ?

- Oui ma belette, je t'ai dit que j'avais pris ma décision… »

Je me retourne, je m'accroupis sur le sol, j'écoute et je ne nous regarde plus. C'est déjà assez difficile d'entendre les froissements des vêtements et les respirations si lourdes. Je ne veux pas voir la suite.

« Attends avant de m'embrasser, mmmhh… Je dois encore te dire un truc…

- Draco, tu vas me le dire à genoux ?

- Je suis sûr d'avoir toute ton attention comme ça ! »

Secoué malgré moi par un rire saumâtre, je me fais la terrible réflexion que, même dans les pires ou les meilleurs moments, même en existant que dans un simple souvenir, Draco reste toujours égal à lui-même… et que je l'aime comme ça…

« Tu vois Ron, je sais que tu es plutôt satisfait que j'aie décidé de devenir ton « petit copain » à part entière… Oh très satisfait même apparemment, héhé…

- Mmm…

- Mais tu vois… Si un jour je préfère quelqu'un d'autre à toi, je te larguerai aussi sec…

- Pardon !

- Non je ne te tromperai pas, pas la peine de me repousser d'un coup ! Aieuh ! J'accepte en toute bonne conscience que tu deviennes mon seul amant ! Mon petit copain à part entière, j'ai dit ! Je ne serais pas là, sinon !

- Promis ?

- Oui, je promets ! …Rhaaa, arrête ces gros yeux ! Oui je le jure ! Tu vas me laisser finir, oui ? »

Les bruits deviennent plus que suspects… Si je n'étais pas venu là pour écouter ce qu'il m'avait dit alors, je me boucherais les oreilles. Quelle torture… Je me tiens la tête dans les mains, je ravale un sanglot.

Non, pas encore, je dois tenir.

« Bon ! Je disais donc… Voyons voir… Mmmhhh… Non, c'est pas ça que je disais…. Mmmnnn… Non pas ça non plus… Mmmmnnnhh… Non, c'est pas ça, non…

- Oh bon sang, arrête de parler et continue !

- Ron ! Ne m'appuie pas sur le crâne ! Très bien, je me tais… »

Je coupe ma respiration… C'est maintenant que…

« …mais avant, retiens bien ceci Ronald Weasley : si on est ensemble toi et moi, c'est pour le SEXE. Et rien que ça ! Si jamais l'un de nous deux en venait à aimer l'autre…

- Fous-toi de ma gueule…

- Oh, je crois que tu saisis l'ironie que j'ai mise dans le « nous deux »… En tous cas cet amour-là ne lui donnerait AUCUN droit sur l'autre ! Aucun ! Jamais ! J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre car je ne le répèterai pas !

- T'inquiète pas, j'ai compris espèce de sale égoïste sans co… Oooh oui, Draco ! »

Je m'extirpe de la pensine le plus vite possible, je m'écrase contre le lit, j'agrippe les couvertures, les yeux hagards, la bile dans la gorge.

J'ai… affreusement mal.

Il m'avait prévenu, il m'avait prévenu et j'ai tout fait foirer.

C'est ma faute… C'est allé trop loin pour lui…

Il m'avait prévenu…

T'as jamais voulu tout ça, Draco, jamais…

Pas d'emménagement, pas de vie de couple, surtout pas « d'officiel » pour nous deux…

Tu me l'avais dit mais…

Mais pourquoi t'as pas compris qu'avec ou sans ton amour, moi, je voulais juste rester avec toi ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait la promesse si tu ne le voulais pas ?

Je pleure, je pleure, et toute la nuit je me demande pourquoi… Et…

Je me demande aussi…

S'il pense quand même un peu à moi.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : 

Triste n'est-il pas ? La suite arrivera prochainement :)


End file.
